extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Angles
General Information Germanic|culture = Westphalian (Germanic)|tech_group = Barbarian (2-536) Western (536-737) |government = Barbarian Tribe|rank = Kingdom|capital = Holstein (1775)|tag = ANL|development = Start: 27}} is a Germanic Westphalian barbarian tribe located in the Schleswig-Holstein and Mecklenburg areas of the North Germany region, Western Europe; the tribe is already present during the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. At the starting year of 2, the tribe will border fellow Germanic nations in the southeast and in the southwest, with Norse in the north. On year 737, will be replaced by Norse . See also: Saxony, Jutes Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form Hanover * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Westphalian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not part of the HRE *** Is an Elector ** Own core province(s): Luneburg (53), Stade (54), Hannover (1758), and Hoya (3106) * Effect(s): ** Hannover (1758) becomes the Capital *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Country changes to ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Luneburg (53), Stade (54), Oldenburg (55), Osnabruck (56), Braunschweig (57), Hannover (1758), Bremen (1874), Ostfriesland (1931) and Hoya (3106) ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain ability to embrace Hanoverian Ideas and Traditions Form Westphalia * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , , , , or ** does not exist ** Does not have Celestial Empire government reform ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Westphalian *** Primary Culture is Rhenish *** Capital is in the Westphalia Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a Nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is an Elector *** Is not part of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Altmark (52), Westfalen (82), Hannover (1758), Cassel (1762) and Paderborn (3107) * Effect(s): ** Cassel (1762) is the Capital ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** One random owned province: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Decentralization' for 20 years *** -1.00 National Unrest *** +0.05 Month Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Westphalia and Lower Saxony ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Altmark (52), Hessen (81) and Kassel (1762) ** Gain 25 Prestige Great Migration * Requirement(s): ** Have Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Does not have "Barbarian Migration" country modifier ** It is in the Migration Age ** Military Technology at least 15 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** All of the following must be true: *** Neighboring , , and/or *** No truce or alliance with any of these countries * Effect(s): ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Gain 'Barbarian Migration' for 9 years 9 months and 1 day *** +30.0% Morale of Armies *** +50.0% National Manpower Modifier *** +50.0% Land Force Limit Modifier *** -20.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** If a neighbor of , , and/or then: *** Declare war on the country/countries *** During a war, all provinces occupied become annexed and cored *** After a war, all previous provinces owned pre-war are lost ** Get 8 infantry divisions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Strategy From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Angle Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier * Ambition: ** -10% Development Cost * Ideas: ** Cult of Nerthus: *** +2.0% Missionary Strength ** Inaccessible Coastal Terrain: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Sea Faring People: *** −10.0% Ship Costs ** Heirs of Wodan: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Thorsberg Moor: *** −10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Rivers and Woods: *** +50.0% Hostile Core Creation Cost ** Angeln: *** -25.0% Core Creation Cost Category:CountriesCategory:European countriesCategory:Germanic countriesCategory:Barbarian TribesCategory:Germanic (Religion)Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Western Europe countries Category:Westphalian countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech)